Son majordome, réconfortant
by Kalisca
Summary: Un majordome se doit toujours d'améliorer l'humeur de son maître lorsque besoin. Shonen-Ai. Un léger et doux moment entre nos deux personnages.


Ma première fic de Black Butler! :D Ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière non plus, je vous le garantie. Bonne lecture!

**Son majordome, réconfortant**

« Sebastian… murmura une voix lasse. »

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, un majordome apparut dans le bureau, élégant et beau à en faire _damner._

« Vous m'avez appelé, jeune maître? »

Ciel Phantomhive releva les yeux d'un énième relevé de compte avant de les rebaisser, un soupir s'échappant d'entre ses petites lèvres rosées.

« Pourquoi les humains font-ils tout compliqué?  
— Vous êtes aussi un humain, ne l'oubliez pas.  
— Dis-tu que je suis aussi compliqué que les autres? S'exclama Ciel, fixant l'_homme_ aux cheveux d'ébène. »

Un de ses fameux sourires étira la bouche de Sebastian alors qu'il s'approchait de son maître.

« Les règles que vous vous imposez sont certes superflues pour certains, mais beaucoup en ont besoin.  
— Je te l'accorde, mais pourquoi cette complication? »

Le majordome se pencha à côté de Ciel pour observer le relevé.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ce relevé, jeune maître?  
— Peu importe, rougit légèrement le prépubère. Je t'ai appelé parce que… j'ai faim. »

Les yeux de Sebastian se fermèrent lorsqu'il sourit plus grandement.

« Le repas sera bientôt prêt, jeune maître, il ne faudrait pas le gâcher. »

Il aperçut à ce moment la part du gâteau qu'il lui avait apporté plus tôt à moitié mangée, trainant à l'extrémité de la table.

« Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, vous savez. »

Il prit l'assiette et allait retourner à la cuisine lorsqu'une petite main tira sur sa manche. Il leva ses sourcils fins, légèrement surpris.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça, Sebastian, que je t'ai convoqué. Je… Je… »

Pendant un instant, Sebastian vit sous la carapace du président Phantomhive l'enfant blessé et seul qui s'y cachait. C'était très rare qu'il laissait passer son désarroi, mais il y avait des moments où son humeur était plus lasse, comme tous les humains. Son maître n'était pas différent sur ce point.

Le majordome remit le dessert inachevé sur le bureau avant de s'agenouiller devant Ciel pour prendre en coupe son petit visage dans ses mains gantées.

« Jeune maître, craignez-vous la solitude? »

Ledit jeune maître reprit le dessus sur ses émotions et tourna la tête, feignant la colère.

« Pas du tout. Sebastian —

— Vous n'êtes pas seul, je resterai toujours à vos côtés.

— Pour mon âme, maugréa le plus jeune.  
— Aah, si le jeune maître pouvait comprendre. »

À la grande surprise de Ciel, il fut pris dans les bras de Sebastian qui le serrèrent contre lui, dans une étreinte réconfortante. L'odeur de son majordome l'envahit, et il rougit en découvrant qu'il aimait ça.

« Se-Sebastian!  
— Ciel, chuchota le majordome dans le creux de son oreille, le faisant taire. »

Hésitant, il finit par passer ses bras autour du cou du démon, se laissant aller. Les doux cheveux du majordome lui chatouillèrent le cou et la joue lorsqu'il alla jusqu'à se presser contre lui.

« Mes parents me manquent, chuchota-t-il. »

Malgré cela, il était bien dans l'étreinte de Sebastian, il se sentait presque… en sécurité. C'était ironique alors qu'il savait très bien que ce serait la même personne qui lui ôterait la vie. Syndrome de Stockholm, comme il le tenait.

Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit une main caresser ses cheveux. Son majordome avait ôté ses gants sans qu'il s'en rende compte et glissait ses doigts dans ses mèches. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne le repoussait pas, si quelqu'un venait à entrer… Cette pensée le ramena à leur situation et il rougit encore plus. Ce fut trop par contre lorsque Sebastian tourna la tête pour déposer un chaste baiser sous son oreille. Il le repoussa et le démon, surpris, tomba sur le sol.

« Que fais-tu? Cria le jeune homme.  
— Je vous réconforte…  
— Je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu peux quitter. »

Le majordome fronça les sourcils, et Ciel comprit son erreur lorsque son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres du sien. Il ne put rien dire, car sa bouche fut pressée contre une autre, douce et gentille. Sebastian se recula lentement, ses yeux carmin cherchant l'expression de son jeune maître. Celui-ci avait été secoué par le baiser, les émotions se mélangeaient dans son cœur.

« Tu… Tu…  
— Je?  
— Tu m'as embrassé! »

Le démon rit doucement.

« Cela a-t-il porté fruit? Vous ai-je réconforté? »

Phantomhive prit le temps de passer le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de répondre :

« Je ne crois pas qu'un seul suffise. »

**Fin**


End file.
